Harry Potter and the Clichéd Story
by Sar'Kalu
Summary: Harry's super powerful, so are his friends, he becomes a magical animagus and defeats Voldemort while saving Spymaster Snape and everyone lives happily ever after. Ta da! Oh and Sirius and Remus are alive still too, fifth year AU.


**Harry Potter and the Clichéd Transformation**

AHBK1

The Hogwarts Express rattled crazily towards the station of Hogsmede, her carriages full of children chattering happily away. For one compartment, the students within weren't particularly happy, one of their number, Harry Potter looked particularly bruised and maltreated, his emerald eyes sad as he stared out the window. Across Harry sat Neville Longbottom, the taller youth pudgy and tired as he cradled his new mimbulus mimbletonia to his chest. Beside Neville sat Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger, both girls arguing extensively about the Quibbler magazine and its uses in society, neither were willing to back down. Hermione maintaining it was a load of hogwash, while Luna,the daughter of the editor, claimed it was truthful and accurate. Ronald Weasley, Harry's best friend, was seated next to the emerald eyed boy and was currently stuffing his face with chocolate frogs. Most of the compartment were fifth years, while Luna was a fourth year, and all of them were dreading, in their own way, the return to Hogwarts while also anticipating the new year, the bittersweet memories of the past year and Voldemort's return hung over their heads like a miasma, pulling the quintet down into despair. Luna, while not normally a part of Harry's friendship group, had stated she believed the boy as soon as he'd sat down, her unequivocal support lifting the teens spirits enough that he didn't automatically sink into depression.

"Harry." Ron said, lifting his head from the latest card he had collected. "I've been thinking, you know, after spending all that time with Snuffles." Harry had turned to face his friend, his expression curious. "D'you think that maybe we could become animagi too?"

Harry blinked, thinking over the bizarre request. He had always toyed with the idea after finding out his fathers animagus stag form from Remus and Sirius two years ago.

"I agree." Hermione said, tossing her head and staring forcefully at Harry. "It would be a good defence against Voldemort if our forms are useable."

"True, look at Pettigrew, survived twelve years on the run as a rat." Ron added, sourly twisting his mouth into a moue of disgust.

Harry smiled, already convinced. "Sounds great." He agreed.

Neville shyly lifted his head. "D'you think I could learn too?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I dunno Neville." She trailed off.

"Of course he can!" Harry said bracingly. "Luna too, if she wants." Not really knowing why he was inviting the lonely fourth year in on their plot. It didn't really make sense, he barely knew her, had only met her this morning and yet, here he was inviting her to join them in becoming an illegal animagus.

Luna blinked in surprise and nodded. "I would like that, thank you Harry."

"Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "That's sorted then!"

Harry nodded and returned his attention to the landscape outside, his expression bittersweet and sad. The conversations petered out and silence resumed, Hermione and Luna returning to their books while Neville and Ron decided to set up a game of wizards chess. The train continued its barreling path towards Hogwarts, it's progress causing it to sway gently from side to side, rocking the tired Potter Heir to sleep in the drowsy late afternoon sunshine.

* * *

Two months later found the golden trio plus two standing in the girls lavatory on the second floor nervously, Harry speaking to the snakes carved upon the sinks as they snuck into the Chamber of Secrets to practice their animagi skills. Each one of the students had found that they were ill-adept for the mental preparation version and so were planning on forcing their forms through the use of a potion that they had recently finished brewing. The delicate combination of the animagus revealio potion and the magus enhancement potion would increase the likelihood that the quintet were magical animagi. Something the quintet were remarkably excited about.

The potion for the reveal animagus stood bubbling in a great cauldron in the centre of the room, beside it the magic enhancement potion stood cooled and ready to be mixed in; the first cauldron, was big enough to hold two grown men comfortably. The potion gurgled sluggishly as Hermione mixed both potions together, no one knew what would happen if they drank the mixture and so they all decided to drink it at once. Probably not the best idea, but with the pink toad on the rampage, they were all feeling reckless and angry at their situations. Stirring the potion gently, Hermione then ladled the mixture into five pint sized tumblers, ready for consumption. As one, every student there picked up a glass and as one, drained the potion and as one, dropped the glasses as pain took over their systems.

It should be explained that the animagus revelio potion does not simply reveal the animagus form by the usual smoky form that appears next to the drinker and indicating the possible animal form that can be assumed by the wizard or witch, no instead it forcefully pushes the witch or wizard into an animal form that fits them, unmindful of said witch or wizards choice of animal. Sadly, if a witch or wizard was incapable of an animagus form, they would, quite simply, explode into residual atoms as the potion took them apart searching for a form in which to place them only to combust from the lack of. It was messy and the reason the potion was labeled dark by the Ministry. Naturally this hadn't stopped the quintet from trying it.

As for the magus enhancement potion, it increased a wizard or witches magical core strength by a factor of ten, allowing a witch or wizard to complete more complex magic within a set time period. Not necessarily dark, the potion was still dangerous owing to the fact that the overextension of magical cores while under the influence of this potion could result in death, or the loss of the magical core entirely. Mixed with the volatile animagus potion it would become trapped and then would, according to Luna's research, expand and increase the animagus potion's chances of working in such a way as to allow them all to have an animal form. Unfortunately, Luna forgot to account for the fact that none of the young teens who were attempting the transformation, had small magical cores, and so the potion would most likely over load this with the largest cores. Two of the teens with the biggest magical cores were Harry and Neville, both of whom had been bound at a young age by their parents, a fact forgotten by the Headmaster and Neville's grandmother when they finally were able to attend Hogwarts, and now, the influx of magical energy not only snapped the binds that bound their cores, but also increased the immature (and still growing) cores by ten. The pain was excruciating.

Hermione woke first, as a muggleborn, regardless of her individual power, she was less magically strong than any of her friends. This did not mean, by any means that she was a magically weak witch. Instead, Hermione was actually in the upper echelons of magical power in the school, she was able to knock back most purebloods by power alone, simply because she exercised it regularly as she sought out new knowledge. This immediately apparent as the teen climbed to her feet and stared around her in shock. She was a delicate but strong white horse with golden hooves, as she scraped her right fore hoof sparks sprung up and a long black mark scored the stone floor. Hermione snorted in shock and nearly leapt from her skin as fire and smoke shot from her nostrils. Had there been a mirror, Hermione would have seen her eyes as burnished gold plates, much like her glittering hooves, her mane and tail were a frothy foam of pure white and they tumbled down like a waterfall. Hermione danced nervously, her hooves singing across the flags as she tossed her head and stared at her slowly awakening friends.

Ron let out a rumbling groan, his head throbbing from where he'd hit it after he had keeled over. Struggling to his feet, he found himself on four paws. His paws were the size of dinner plates and he had to be at least two meters tall at his shoulders. Twisting his head around, Ron eyed his golden pelt that shimmered like the light of sunset in the candles and sconces. His tufted tail and flowing mane were a river of fire and his rolling eyes were the sharpest gold, rivalling Hermione's own for brilliance. Ron grinned and let out a shattering bellow, his roar ringing across the chamber in a thunderous sound, his fangs like sharp sabres as they curved down his gaping maw.

Hermione danced sideway, instinctively knowing that Ron would be able to hurt her, and yet not really desiring to test that theory.

Luna was the next to waken, the roar of Ron causing her to jolt into wakefulness as her animagus' flight or fight reflexes kicking in mercilessly. She was tiny compared to the rest, her downy feathers were dull grey and would no doubt fade to silver as she matured. Hermione had no trouble identifying her as a Thunder Bird, although the light barring of vibrant colour upon her wings gave her pause. There was a legend, a myth, regarding a colourful weather bird from South America, and no doubt Luna, as a colourful sort of person, would go for the rarer kind of creature. Hermione nickered in amusement at the thought and trotted over to the frozen fledgling as the enormous beast that had been Neville stirred, yawning lazily as it took in the galavanting form that Ron.

Neville eyes the giant golden lion that was batting at his scaly tail irritatingly. He huffed, the gust of wind blew the great beast backwards, sending him arse over tit as Neville attempted to stretch, his spines scraping unpleasantly along the unstable ceiling. Neville grumbled, his voice rumbling, and inspected what parts of himself he could see. His scales were a glittering darkly and reminded one of obsidian with their beauty, his eyes, had he been able to see them were a luminescent blue that shone like star fire. His ivory teeth curved down over his jaw and ivory claws like great swords decorated the five fingered front paws, while his back paws were three toed and had talons the size of claymores. His sinuous body was doubled up uncomfortably, and with a bit of concentration, soon found himself inhabiting his human form once more and face to face with a very peeved gold lion. Hermione joined him, her hands cradling the shivering form of Luna.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, peering around the chamber curiously. Neville shrugged, unnerved by the dangerous glare that Ron was eyeballing him with.

"Ron you git, change back!" Neville grumbled grumpily.

Ron chuffed his amusement and changed back, sprawling lazily upon the dirty floor, his school uniform haphazardly arranged on his lean frame. "That was amazing, I have no idea what kind of lion I am, but it felt incredibly strong and I felt invincible, like I couldn't be affected by anything."

Hermione frowned at that and made to answer when an eerie sound had the hackles on the back of her neck prickling in fear. Wide eyed, the humans spun around and Luna hastily returned to her human form, pulling her wand from her pocket. Ron and Neville turned on the spot, their blue eyes staring around them warily as they searched for the inhuman creature that could make the strangely haunting noise.

A giant hound approached and its most arresting feature was its three heads, each set with fiery emeralds for eyes rolling and enraged. The paws were the size of dinner plates and its gently sloping back held wiry muscles. The first thing Hermione thought was that the creature did not look like Fluffy, while Fluffy was clearly a mastiff Cerberus, this creature looked more like a wolf, shaggy, choppy black coat and red-wine gums that sprouted needle sharp, dagger-length teeth. The left head was watching them curiously, while the middle was snarling, and the right bared its teeth in warning. Hermione whimpered and promptly hid behind Ron's taller form. The Cerberus shimmered lightly and transformed into Harry, who grinned broadly.

"Harry, you arse, don't ever do that again!" Ron choked, one hand clutching at his chest where his heart lay.

"You have no idea how weird it is to look out of three sets of eyes." Harry commented, ignoring Ron's gasping melodramatics. "So, what is everyone."

"Fire-breathing horse." Hermione said, raising her hand, trying to ignore her racing heart.

"Ron is a Nemean Lion." Luna said calmly. "You are a Cerberus." She added helpfully.

"So I gathered." Harry said dryly, smile wryly.

"I'm a dragon." Neville said. "Hungarian Horntail to be exact."

Ron was staring at Luna in shock, not heeding Neville's words, before turning his attention to Hermione. "Is she right?" He asked weakly.

Hermione shrugged. "I have no idea, my Greek mythology is a bit shaky."

"That's why you didn't know that you're one of the sun God Apollo's chariot pullers. A Horse of the Sun God." Luna commented grinning loonily.

"Right." Hermione said, staring at the blonde youth in confusion. "I swear there is no way you can possible identify me from the brief look you had of me."

Luna shrugged. "It was obvious, Daddy did an exposé on the Greek myths recently." She said, as if such things was a normal occurrence, and for Luna, it probably was.

"Do you know what you are?" Neville asked curiously.

"Of course. I'm a South American weather bird known as a Xexeu." Luna said, humming as she stared around her.

"I see." Harry said faintly.

The older students didn't even bother to ask how she knew this, Luna was strange and beyond comprehension at times, besides, shed probably say the nargles or something told her. straight answers were notoriously difficult to extract from the fourth year. And had Harry not decided that divination was a load of crock, he might have suspected Luna to be a seer or precognitive at the very least. Shrugging the teens soon turned to looking for a way to smuggle Sirius and Remus into the school so they could receive their Marauder names.

* * *

At the Head Table, Minerva McGonnagall watched as the five recently secretive students split to their two tables, her narrowed grey eyes picking up the subtle changes displayed by the five. Longbottom, always timid, was suddenly brazen and confident, something equally mimicked by Potter, the dark haired teen sat down and immediately gained the attention of everyone around him with his quips and comments. He and Longbottom held sway over the table, steering their conversation from Granger's suddenly primarily vegetarian meal and voracious appetite, while the youngest Weasley male barely touched any vegetables and ate several very large, and very heavy steaks. Lovegood was still dazed and bullied, but at the same time, there was a confidence that was hitherto unknown to the younger teen.

Something very big had changed, and for the life of her, Minerva McGonnagall couldn't think what.

* * *

Christmas found the group crowding the grimy halls of Grimauld Place, Dumbledore had, unwillingly, allowed Neville and Luna to accompany the be-grieved Weasley family and Hermione and Harry to Headquarters. Sirius and Remus, once Arthur had been returned to the red haired family, been pulled aside to be informed of their compatriots in the title Marauder. Sirius was proud, Remus was cautious, both ended up stunned.

"I'll go first." Luna said dreamily. "I'm smallest, you see."

Sirius and Remus shared bemused glances and watched as the young Ravenclaw transformed into brilliantly coloured bird the size of a large raven. Her wings were barred in blue, green and red, her breast was bright yellow and her head and back were bright green. She looked like a rainbow.

"Luna is a South American weather bird." Hermione informed the elder Marauders perfunctorily.

"So we see." Remus said, peering at the cheery bird that was currently perched upon the back of a chair. She twittered cheerily, and even winked. Sirius laughed.

"Miss. Rain, a pleasure to meet you." Sirius said reaching out to stroke the large bird.

Hermione grinned. "Right I'm next in size." She said.

Remus watched as Hermione became a brilliant white and very large horse, at easily twenty hands high with golden hooves and eyes, Hermione was a very beautiful horse. Until she snorted at their stunned amazement. Sirius let out an undignified and shocked yell as flames and smoke shot from her large nostrils.

"Bloody hell, Hermione." Ron complained, eyeing the now smoking ruin that had been a small table.

"That was different." Sirius muttered finally, as he sank back into his chair.

"Miss. Prancer, of you could resume your human form?" Remus asked faintly.

"Prancer?" Hermione asked outraged, offended.

"No one will guess your form." Remus soothed, "nor will the Death Eaters think you dangerous."

Hermione leaned back, slightly mollified. Luna bit back a grin. Ron stood.

"My turn!" He said before swiftly turning into a very large, very shiny, gold lion.

"Ooh, pretty." Sirius said cheekily. Ron slapped him across the head with his tufted tail and turned his burnished gold eyes upon Remus and bared his teeth in a mischievous grin.

Sirius pouted as Remus laughed, and with another cheeky grin, promptly named Ron, "Mr. Tufty!"

Ron's jaw dropped and he stared at the laughing Marauder in horror. "No way!" He protested.

"I dunno Ron, I think it suits you." Harry said cheerily, winking broadly at Sirius and Remus.

"Says the guy who looks like Fluffy!" Ron snapped back, sulking, knowing there wasn't a hope in hell to change his name now.

"Fluffy?" Remus asked curiously.

"A Cerberus that we met in our first year." Hermione stated, grinning. "He was Hagrids."

"And why would Harry be like Fluffy?"

"I'm a Cerberus too, only I look more wolf like." He muttered, pouting.

"Sounds like you already have a name then." Sirius grinned, trying not to laugh. "So, Neville then?"

"I can't fit." Neville said ducking his head. "I'm a Hungarian horntail dragon."

Remus and Sirius felt their jaws drop in shock. That was almost too much.

"_Puff the magic dragon lives by the sea._" Hermione sang softly, unable to help herself.

Sirius joined in. "_And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee_!" His voice got louder as he sang. "_Little Jackie paper loved that rascal puff, and brought him strings and sealing wax and other fancy stuff. Ooooh!_"

Remus moved swiftly and cut off Sirius before any more noise could be produced. "Enough, Siri." He commanded. "I hate that song, curse Lily for teaching it to you!"

Harry grinned mischievously. "Mum taught him?"

"Him and James, the pair sang it continuously for six months. It drove McGonnagall mad." Remus said, cautiously releasing Sirius.

"So, everyone's named now!" Sirius chuckled happily.

Neville groaned. "Puff?" He asked, resigned.

"Yep!" Sirius agreed. "Puff the Magic Hungarian Horntail."

"Shoot me now." Neville commented.

"You're kidding right?" Harry said, shooting Sirius a glare. "You're not named after the beast we ran into in our first year."

"Stop complaining, Mr. Fluffy." Ron chortled.

"Sorry, what was that Mr. Tufty?" Harry asked dangerously. Ron pouted.

"I can't believe a Nemean lion is called Tufty, really Sirius, your naming skills leave much to be desired!" Hermione said lazily.

Luna and Harry grinned, shrugging at Sirius in commiseration

"No one believes in me anymore!" Sirius complained tragically, sending everyone into gales of laughter.

* * *

Harry and Neville rubbed their hands together as they snuck into Snivellous' quarters, their eyes moving restlessly over the furniture. Grinning madly the pair started to colour change the sitting room, bedroom and bathroom into Gryffindor red and gold. Hermione waited outside, straining to keep the wards suppressed while Ron and Luna pranked the Slytherin common room. It was almost too easy.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and early and every student quailed in their sleep as an enraged screamed echoed around the halls and corridors of Hogwarts. At breakfast, Headmaster Dumbledore was seen dragging a colour changed Professor Snape into e Great Hall for breakfast. The silence was absolute, you could have heard a pin drop. The enraged potions master wore fluorescent red robes and his hair was a shining gold. Slytherin house was shocked and horrified, Ravenclaw house was intrigued at the spell work, Hufflepuff house were terrified and Gryffindor house burst into riotous laughter. Above the heads of the tables the words:

"Presenting Snivellous Snape, courtesy of Messr's Puff, Tufty, Fluffy, Prancer and Rain!"

On a long thin piece of gold ribbon. Professor Snape's eyes travelled the length of the Gryffindor table and landed on the mirth filled golden trio, his face alternated between red and white in shock, horror and sheer anger.

"**_POTTER_**!" Professor Snape screamed, throwing himself forwards.

The trio and Longbottom stood as one, flinty eyed, wands outstretched.

"I suggest you sit down sir." Hermione stated firmly.

Professor Snape started forward again, ignoring the warning.

Neville's jaw rippled as he planted himself in front of Harry. "Continue at your own peril, Snape."

Harry and Ron flanked the Longbottom heir, shoulders pressing against his own, Hermione stepped backwards, the four were a firm block, and Snape, for the first time, faltered in his approach.

"You will be punished for this, Potter!" Snape snarled, his own hand wrapped around his wand, although it was not pointing at his students.

Professor Umbridge stepped down, her toad like face exultant as she watched the potions professor struggle to discipline the lying little boy, Harry Potter.

"Think yourself above punishment, do you boy?" Umbridge demanded, her falsely high voice grating upon everyone's nerves.

"Senior Secretary Umbridge, as the heir of Longbottom House, I recommend you stand down unless you desire to be implicated as a Death Eater as Severus Snape, Potions Professor, is." Neville stated firmly.

Snape whitened.

Dumbledore stepped forwards. "Neville, my boy, Severus is no more a Death Eater than I am."

Neville swung his gaze upon the Headmaster. "Prove it, bare your arms for all to see!" He demanded. Harry and Ron lay their hands upon Neville's shoulders, a silent show of support.

Dumbledore was shocked, and gasps rang across the hall. Gryffindor's, questioning the Headmaster, that was unheard of. The Slytherin's eyed the four Lions interestedly.

Dumbledore twitched his robes, allowing his sleeves to fall free of his arms. The skin was wrinkled, but unmarked.

Harry stepped forward. "Finite incantatum!"

Nothing appeared.

"Clean." Harry stated coldly.

"You're next, Snape." Neville snapped.

The black cloth fell away, and an ugly black brand snaked across the pale flesh. Before the entire breathless school, Severus Snape was named and revealed Death Eater.

Hermione and Ron swung their wands to Delores Umbridge. The Senior Secretary stuttered and stammered, before doing the same.

Unmarked.

* * *

The five animagi stood outside Riddle Manor, a fully fledge Death Eater Meeting was going on, as planned. The prank had meant to flush Snape out, he would run to his Dark Master and Voldemort would naturally call a full meeting to expose Snape's failure. From there the quintet scrambled to set out their trap. Neville transformed, his twisting dark shape towering above the decrepit mansion. Dragon fire spilled from Neville's maw and lit up the night sky, driving the terrified Death Eaters from the mansion into the waiting jaws of a Nemean Lion, Cerberus and Dragon, while the Hermione breathed fire, melting all in her path, while Luna brought down lighting and thunder upon the fleeing Death Eaters heads.

Harry pinned Voldemort beneath him, Cerberus were the guardians of the Dead, and Tom Marvelo Riddle had denied and escaped Death long enough. The three headed beast sank his teeth into the Dark Lord and ripped the torn soul from Voldemort's body, his right head howled into the night, recalling the lost pieces, while the left screamed into the dark, summoning Death to the world of the Living. The Reaper took the Dark Lords soul and carried off to Hades where the Dark Lord would be sent to Tarterus, the very definition of hell.

Severus Snape had been terrified, and shaking badly from tremors caused by the cruciatis, he escaped the fiery pit of hell that Riddle Manor had become, only to be captured by a giant white horse with golden hooves and carried from the dead and dying. Unable to dismount, Snape screamed and cried, tears trailing down his thin, haggard face as he trembled upon the broad white back. Gold hooves flashed in the fiery night, bringing death and destruction upon his fellow Death Eaters, and Snape shook as blood, guts and gore showered him but somehow missed the pure being he rode. Fire shot from flaring nostrils and the great head tossed and proudly surveyed the decimation about her.

The large dragon rumbled above them, his great blue eye lowering to their height and surveyed the pair. Beside the horse stood a lion of impressive size, five metres long, three metres tall, the Nemean Lion, for it could be no other to the learned mind of Severus Snape, was blood soaked and his fangs were bared in a terrifying snarl. On the other side stood the triple-headed dog, the rolling emerald eyes and slavering jaws convinced Snape that his demise would be unpleasant and very soon.

"Well done everyone." Said a dreamy voice behind Snape, and the confused potions master twisted around and promptly fell from the broad back of the white horse.

"Oomph." Snape groaned, rolling on the ground.

"Are you okay, Professor?" Came the irritating voice of Harry Potter.

"Potter?" Snape asked, beyond confused now. He watched shocked as the massive dragon became Neville Longbottom.

"Brilliant work, Professor." Longbottom cheered.

"What?" Snape asked, still confused.

Potter laughed, snaking an arm around Weasley and Granger's shoulders. "Sorry, Professor, but it had to be believable." He apologised.

"What had to be believable?" Snape demanded.

Longbottom and Potter exchanged glances and as one, seated themselves beside the trembling potions master and proceeded to explain the past six months.

"And so you see, you couldn't know, it had to be believable." Potter finished apologetically. "We're sorry we didn't trust you, we're sure you're a brilliant actor, but, well, we couldn't trust anyone."

Snape gaped at them. "You managed all that in six months?" He finally said faintly.

"Yeah. Brilliant hey?" Weasley enthused, wrapping his long arms around Granger claiming her as his.

Snape hummed in agreement. "I'll believe anything at this stage." He said finally, staring at his now bare and unmarked arm. "Brilliant indeed."

"Shame on you Harry." Lovegood chided. "You broke Professor Snape."

Snape laughed, and nodded. "You have indeed." He agreed tiredly. "So why are we sitting here?"

"Oh well, we didn't actually plan on our return, so we're not sure what to do now." Harry said embarrassed.

"You're kidding right?" Snape asked sourly, shooting the quintet his best glare.

* * *

"_**Potter defeats Dark Lord!**_"

The papers proclaimed the next morning, running a special edition notifying the stunned wizarding world of the proceedings of the night before. No Death Eaters had escaped with their lives. The quintet responsible for the feat were heralded as hero's and Snape found himself equally regaled with public love, to his disgust. An exposé of his exploits and the dangers he had faced as a spy for the light was published in the Quibbler and then resold to the Prophet, and Snape found himself hounded day and night and Hogwarts admissions soared as parents shoved their disgruntled children into his reluctant presence, certain he could teach the little brats how to be as brave, courageous and righteous as Snape had been proclaimed to be. It was a very long week. Month. Year.

Harry and his friends registered their animagus forms, bemused by the shocked awe that this brought upon them by the ministry lackeys, and when Severus Snape was forced (by Harry and Neville) to do the same, many were shocked that his form was one of Morrigan's ravens. Harry thought it was very fitting. Harry and Neville entered politics, to the disgruntlement of Dumbledore and his posse, as they were determined to shake up the wizarding world and drag them, kicking and screaming into the modern era. Hermione went into wizarding law and helped Harry and Neville draft new legislation. Hermione and Ron were married just after their twentieth birthdays, each of the quintet had scared the guests by arriving in their animagus forms. It had been the talk of the town for months.

No one was surprised when Harry Potter became Minister at age twenty three, Neville Longbottom his trusted senior assistant. Severus Snape returned to teaching, and was soon elevated to Deputy Headmaster once Albus Dumbledore had been removed from his office and Minerva McGonnagall replaced him. Ron Weasley had shocked everyone, finding a place as a teacher instead of an Auror, stating that he felt more comfortable among the tiny rascals that terrorised him with their 'adorable' antics. Snape claimed he was an idiot, Ron just laughed. Sirius Black found himself pardoned the year after the war ended and after extensive physiotherapy and psychotherapy was pronounced fit enough to resume active duty as an Auror, just in time to partner with the newly graduated Remus Lupin. The pair became the envy of the Auror corps as they rated the highest among all teams and were appointed as the Minister's bodyguards when Harry was sworn in. To Ron's everlasting amusement.

Luna, strangely enough, went on to run the Quibbler, marrying Neville in her twenty fifth year after twelve years of steady dating, and for their honeymoon dragged the dragon animagus to a reserve where he was asked to talk with the bemused dragons there. The resulting conversation not only identified the nesting sight of the Crumple Horned Snorcack, but also resulted in new laws being passed regarding the dragons sentiency. It turned out that if a dragon so wished, they could pass on 'dragon tongue' which would allow a witch or wizard to speak with them. Charlie Weasley had immediately signed up; it turned out the gift was hereditary.

It is enough to say that after fifty years of good living and reforms, the wizarding-(sorry) _magical world_ (Hermione's new politically correct word) was booming, growing and doing better than ever. The only shock to everyones system of was when Harry Potter did not marry Ginevra Weasley as was expected and instead married an unknown American woman who gave him five screaming kids, a house with a white picket fence and grey hair. Harry had never been happier. Although Sirius was amazed that Harry apparently had the same taste his grandfather, Charlus had, when it came to blonde haired, blue eyes women. Neville and Ron had shrugged in amusement, Ginny had thrown a fit, but Harry was happy, and that, really, was that.

The end.

* * *

_A/N:_

_This is deliberately poorly written and is a blatant parody of all those ridiculous fics of the trio and others turning into magical creatures as animagi. So please, don't take the above seriously._

_Hermione: horse of the sun god Apollo (Miss. Prancer)  
Ron: nemean lion (Mr. Tufty)  
Luna: Xexeu, South American weather bird (Miss. Rain)  
Neville: Hungarian horntail (Mr. Puff)  
Harry: black wolf Cerberus. (Mr. Fluffy)_


End file.
